Body Check
by killer-fever
Summary: A story I did for starshine1313 on deviantart. Check out her comic by just typing APH Body Check into the search bar.
1. Chapter 1

"It's so boring, da?" Ivan asked as he looked around the nearly empty street.

"I guess but that's the way the job works. Being a policeman isn't really that bad," Toris said.

Ivan sighed and looked around. He thought for a moment about molesting Toris in the alleyway but then thought against it. He could easily find someone hotter in this part of town. In fact, there was one right now. Ivan licked his lips that had gotten a little drier as he looked over his target's body.

A tall young man with red eyes and platinum blond hair. His skin was pale and the way he walked, he acted like he was the center of attention wherever he decided to go. Ivan knew that he was the one that would be his entertainment for a little while.

"I'll be right back," Ivan said.

"What?" Toris asked.

When he looked, Ivan was already across the street and walking towards the man. Toris sighed and thought Ivan was going to strike up conversation. Maybe he'd finally take this job seriously. Ha. Like that would ever happen.

Ivan walked up behind the man and grabbed his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but, I'm going to have to perform a body check on you," Ivan said with a large smile.

The man sighed and put his hands against the nearest flat surface, the wall of a convenient store that he was walking by. He turned his attention to the police officer behind him.

"I don't have any dangerous weapons on me," he said, sounding a little bit pissed off.

Ivan came up close behind the man. A little too close.

"How would we know if we didn't do the check? Like…" He trailed off.

Ivan's hand moved over the man's clothed chest and trailed down until it slipped under the shirt and coat the man was wearing. It traveled up and his fingers lightly traced one of the mans nipples.

"Here?" He whispered.

The man's cheeks burned at the touch and he gasped at the sudden jolt it sent through his entire body.

"H-hey! Where are you touching!? You pervert!" The man shouted.

"Then, how about here?" Ivan asked, completely ignoring what the man was saying.

His unoccupied hand slid down into the man's pants, slipping underneath his boxers as well. Ivan gripped onto the limp member and rubbed it slowly. The man gasped and blushed deeper. He began to tremble slightly as Ivan rubbed him slowly. A light layer of sweat appeared on his body as he held back his moans of pleasure that this man was giving him.

"What's your name anyway?" Ivan asked.

The man almost didn't answer because he was too afraid that he might moan instead but he got up the courage, opened his mouth and answered the question.

"G-Gilbert," he panted out.

Ivan stroked grew quicker. His other hand pinched and tweaked the small nipple. Ivan's hand in Gilbert's pants moved up and stopped at the tip of Gilbert's member. Ivan lightly pinched the tip and fingered the slit a little bit. Gilbert panted, tears of absolute pleasure burning at the corner of his eyes. His shudders grew in intensity, especially as Ivan was playing with the head of his cock.

"Are you beginning to surrender already? That was fast," Ivan said as he felt pre cum already leaking from the tip of Gilbert's member.

Gilbert shook his head.

"I-I'm not surrendering," he breathed out with a short moan.

Now, of all times, Gilbert regretted not getting circumcised. Ivan smirked and fingered the slit a little more, pre cum sticking to his finger and making a small line as he pulled it away. Gilbert finally couldn't hold back and let out his moans. Ivan smirked.

"You're so cute," he whispered.

Gilbert said nothing and just moaned, his hands tightening into fists and tears rolling down his cheeks. Toris, who had just noticed what Ivan was doing, blushed furiously and covered his face, trying to hide it. Unfortunately he could still hear quite clearly and he heard Gilbert moaning loudly and Ivan saying some pretty naughty things to him.

"How can they do that out in public?" Toris asked himself.

Toris snuck a glance over in enough time to see Gilbert throw his head back and let out a breathy moan as he came in Ivan's hand. Ivan smiled and took his hand from Gilbert's pants and shirt, holding him up so he wouldn't just fall over. Gilbert looked at him and blushed deeper when Ivan licked his cum off his fingers.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Ivan asked.

"No!" Gilbert shouted, still blushing furiously.

Ivan laughed and leaned down, capturing Gilbert's lips in a bruising kiss. Gilbert's eyes automatically slid shut and he let Ivan do whatever he wanted to him. Ivan let him go and Gilbert fixed himself up and left, muttering a small 'goodbye' and a quick 'thank you'. When he got home he changed and took his wallet out of his pocket, confused as to why another piece of paper fell out with it. Gilbert picked it up and looked at it. There was a number. A small note was under the number.

'Call me sometime, Ivan.'


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Gilbert muttered to himself as he reached for his cell.

It had been a week since his encounter with that male police officer, who's name was Ivan, Gilbert guessed. He had seen the note in his pocket and now wondered if he should contact this man. He seemed like a creepy rapist, the way he was smiling like a Cheshire Cat when he had his hand down Gilbert's pants. Finally, he picked up the paper he had dumped on his dresser and dialed the number into his phone. He sighed and laid down on his bed. The phone rang only once before a cheery voice answered.

"Da! This is Ivan Braginski, how may I help you," Ivan said.

"I-Ivan," Gilbert said hesitantly.

"Oh, this is Gilbert isn't it. I'll have to admit, you sound much cuter when you moan and pant then when you speak to me normally over the phone. Shall we get together sometime?" Ivan asked.

Gilbert blushed.

"I don't want to get together sometime!" Gilbert shouted out.

"Then shall we have relations over the phone?" Ivan asked.

"Wh-what?" Gilbert asked.

"You know, phone sex," Ivan said.

Gilbert's face flashed several shades of red that would put his friend, Antonio's, tomatoes to shame. He half considered just hanging up and never calling again.

"I'm not having phone sex with you," Gilbert said.

"Why not? Can't you just picture it? My hands running down your chest, all the way down to the hem of your shirt. My fingertips just brushing a little skin of your stomach sending small sparks of light pleasure coursing through your body," Ivan said.

Gilbert gasped. For a second there he could have sworn that he had actually felt Ivan's hands doing just as he described they were doing. He could already feel his member reacting to the small snippet of a tale.

"Sh-shut up!" Gilbert shouted.

"My fingers pulling up the hem of your shirt to reveal just a little bit of your smooth stomach. My head leaning down just to flick out my tongue against the skin of your abdomen. Just for a small taste of that pale expanse of porcelain skin that tastes like everything your made of. A taste that would soon be mixed with your cum when I'm done giving you your hand job," Ivan explained explicitly.

Gilbert flushed and felt another spark of heated pleasure coarse through his veins as Ivan described it. Gilbert sighed and knew that he had already given up. And it was only three minutes into the conversation!

"Shall I continue?" Ivan asked in a little sing-song voice, knowing that he had won.

Gilbert was silent for a moment.

"Yes," he finally answered.

"Let's start at the beginning, da?" Ivan asked.

"Whatever," Gilbert replied.

He grabbed a bunch of pillows and propped them up on the headboard for a comfortable place to lay and also grabbed a bottle of lube that he had recently purchased. He laid back down on the bed and leaned against the pile of pillows. He sighed and waited patiently for Ivan to start. Honestly though, he was nervous. He'd never had phone sex before.

"Ready?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah," Gilbert replied.

"Alright. You're laying down, da?" Ivan asked.

"Yes," Gilbert replied.

"Okay, first I'm going to start out with light kisses over your lips and neck. Lightly brush your fingers against your lips and neck. Close your eyes and pretend it's my lips, not your fingers," Ivan commanded.

Gilbert did just that. He closed his eyes and lightly brushed his fingertips across his lips first. He gave a little groan of pleasure at the sensation it created. He then moved to his neck and gasped as he accidentally hit a sensitive spot. He moved his fingertips away.

"Was that a sensitive spot?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah," Gilbert replied.

"Rub it. Gently," Ivan commanded.

Gilbert was hesitant at first. Slowly however, he brought his fingers back to the spot and rubbed gently. He let out a little groan of pleasure at the sensation. His legs pressed tightly against each other as his member stirred and pressed harshly against his jeans. Gilbert didn't do anything for it though. He knew Ivan would find a way to get there.

"Mm, Gilbert, your moans are so sexy. I'm getting so hard listening to them," Ivan said.

Gilbert didn't say anything and just blushed deeper. Without waiting for Ivan to say anything, Gilbert pressed down just a little harder to the sensitive spot. He gasped out a low moan. He faintly heard Ivan moan a bit and wondered what he was doing.

"Okay, you have a shirt on, da?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah. T-shirt," Gilbert replied.

"My hands are traveling over your body, lightly brushing against your clothed nipples, stopping as you gasp just to tease them a little bit, running my thumbs over each small nub, pressing into them," Ivan said.

Gilbert pressed the speaker button on his phone and placed it nearby. He had both hands free now. He ran both down his body, over his own sides, down to his thighs, curving inside of them, dangerously close to his special area. He moved his hands back up and met his nipples, which had grown hard in all of the pleasured haze. Gilbert gently pressed them with his index fingers.

"Moan louder," Ivan commanded.

Gilbert did.

"Da, just like that," Ivan said

Gilbert sighed and gasped and moaned, whatever it took to hear Ivan doing the same.

"Okay, lift the shirt up. My hands are under it, playing with your nipples directly now,' Ivan said, a little huskily.

Gilbert sat up until he was sitting on his knees, the phone between his legs. He lowered his hands down to the hem of the shirt and lifted it up. He removed the shirt and put his hands back up to his chest, pressing his index fingers onto them and then taking them in two fingers and lightly pinching them. He moaned loud for Ivan and heard Ivan let out a small moan of his own.

"I-Ivan," Gilbert said.

"Da?" Ivan asked.

"Stop teasing me. I…I want you," Gilbert replied.

Silence for a moment and a shuddering breath.

"Very well, Gil. I lay you down on your back and unbutton your jeans, pulling down your underwear to reveal you still member," Ivan said.

Gilbert laid back down and unbuttoned his pants. He smirked.

"What underwear?" He asked with a playful smirk on his lips.

He wasn't sure how Ivan reacted to that but it made him shut up for a good minute. In the meantime Gilbert slid his jeans off and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He laid back down and popped open the cap, squeezing some onto his fingers.

"Ivan," Gilbert called.

"Da," Ivan muttered.

"I lubed you up already," Gilbert said.

"You're such a good boy," Ivan said.

Gilbert couldn't help but smile a little bit at the small praise. Anything to make him feel more awesome than he actually was. Gilbert sighed a little as he spread his legs far apart.

"Are you ready? My tip is pressing against your hole. Persistent, aren't I?" Ivan asked.

Gilbert didn't reply and instead pressed a wet finger to his entrance. He gasped at the feel and pressed harder, almost pushing in but no quite. He smiled again.

"Make sure to be careful with me, I'm still a virgin," Gilbert muttered.

He smirked when he heard Ivan's sudden gasp.

"You're just trying to get me to orgasm before you aren't you?" He asked.

Gilbert smirked.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Then I suppose that I'll just have to punish you then. I'm going to plunge into you with one thrust," Ivan said.

Gilbert hesitated.

"It's going to hurt," he said.

"That's why it's called punishment," Ivan said.

Gilbert hesitated still but after a few more moments, he then began to push the finger into his entrance, wincing at the increasing pain.

"Uh, Gilbert. I'm going to have to cut this short. I'm still on the job and we just got sight of our target. I'll talk to you later, Da?" Ivan said.

Before Gilbert could utter another word, Ivan was gone. After the dial tone rang out, Gilbert grabbed the phone and hung up harshly. He got back dressed and then collapsed back onto the bed with an angry and frustrated cry.

//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//

I'm so mean XD

Due to popular demand, I've decided to make a chapter two. Hope you like. Tell me if you guys want another chapter.

Signed,

KillerFever


End file.
